Tanjoubi Omedetei
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Kegajean yang terjadi selama Ultah chara FAvorite saya! For:Shiba Kaien Birthday RnR pliss


** Tanjoubi Omedetei! **

** By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia **

** 730**

* * *

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :OOC,Gaje,Lebayness,sedikit (berlebihan)dalam penyiksaan chara yang ultah hari ini,humor gak jelas,dan sebagainya..**

**Fic special for Shiba Kaien Brithday**

**Enjoy my Fic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi yang terlalu cerah untuk memulai hari,terutama bagi cowok dengan rambut hitam keunguan,dengan mata aqua greennya,Kuchiki Shiba Kaien. Meskipun hari telah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi tapi,ia masih asik dalam dunia mimpinya yang indah. Tiba-tiba

"Kai!Woi!Bangun!Woi!"

Orang yang dipanggil bukanya bangun malah makin menenggelamkan diri dalam selimutnya tersebut.

"Woi!Kai!bangun! aduh,Woi!Lo mau gw pake Lv Hard langsung neh!"Sorak sesorang yang memanggilnya. Bisa di pastikan orang ini sedang dalam keadaan kesal.

"..Iya,iya bentar gw bangun,"kata Kaien yang masih menenggelamkan diri dalam hangatnya selimut tersebut.

Mendengar perkataan tersebut,orang yang membangunkan pun semakin berniat untuk menyiksa temannya yang lagi tidur ini. Ia menghela nafas lalu,(kejadian di sensor karena cara untuk membangunkan terlalu ekstrim dan tak baik untuk ditiru)

BRAK!BUAK!ADOH!HEEYAH!HWA!ADOH!

Ahirnya Kaien berhasil bangun,dengan lebam di pipi kirinya dan benjol di kepalanya.

"His,lo sadis bener deh,"kata Kaien meringis

Orang yang dipanggil itu hanya nyengir.

"Salah sendiri,kan gw udah kasih peringatan,udah cepetan lo siap-siap! Bentar lagi berangkat,"kata seorang cowok dengan tatoo 69 di pipi kirinya,Hisagi Shuuhei Muguruma. Lalu ia pun keluar dari kamar Kaien.

Saat melihat jam Kaien semakin cengo

"BUSET! Udah jam 7 lewat 5!"sorak Kaien lalu ia langsung dengan semangat 45 dalam waktu 10 menit ia telah rapi dan menghampiri kembaranya yang lagi nonton film SpongeBob.

"His,ayo,"kata Kaien

"Bentar,nanggung,"kata Hisagi yang masih asik nonton itu

"Aduh,His. Sejak kapan lo mulai hobi nonton film beginian?"tanya Kaien cengo

"Itu semenjak,gw nonton the movienya bareng Ichigo,dan Renji.

"Astaga,ya udah ayo berangkat,"kata Kaien

"Ayo."

Lalu mereka pun berangkat ke sekolah.

"His,yang lain mana?"tanya Kaien yang baru nyadar

"O itu mereka udah berangkat duluan,"kata Hisagi

"O gitu,lo gak bareng mereka?"tanya Kaien

"Kai,Kai. Kalau gw bareng mereka yang ada lo gak bakalan masuk hari ini. Makanya mimpiin Kiyone itu jangan kelamaan,"kata Hisagi nyengir

"Eh,apa?Enak aja,siapa yang mimpiin Kiyone,"kata Kaien blushing.

"Yah,mau nipu gw. Lo mimpiin dia kan? kalau gak kenapa lo sampe meluk bantal guling segitunya,"kata Hisagi nyengir

Kaien langsung mati kutu.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai ke sekolah.

"Eh,datang juga. Kalau belum rencana gw mau nyusul,"kata Seorang cowok berambut raven,dengan mata violet,Kusaka Soujirou.

"Tunggu dulu,udah jam 07.35,kog masih belum belajar?"tanya Kaien

"Itu Pak Aizen lagi keramas,"kata Kusaka

"Hah?"Kaien langsung cengo

"Hah?"Hisagi ikutan cengo

"HAH!?"Ichigo yang baru dari kantin ikutan cengo

"Keramas?!"kata mereka bertiga makin cengo

"Biasa aja napa?lebay bener lo!"kata Kusaka

"Masa keramas di skull?"kata Kaien

"Serius deh,Kusa!"kata Ichigo

"Ah,elo ngibul ikutan iklan shampoo,"kata Hisagi

"Tuh dia,"kata Kusaka

Semua langsung kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Maaf anak-anak,tadi saya keramas pake Shampoo lifeboy dulu,"kata Aizen

'What the... 'kata semua murid cengo

"Maklum saya lupa bayar air PLN,"kata Aizen bangga

'Kog malah bangga?'kata Hisagi berbisik ke Kusaka

'Gak tau dah gw,dasar gak berendam aja sekalian?'Bisik Kusaka

'Atau jangan-jangan...'bisik Hisagi

Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan mereka langsung nahan tawa. Kusaka aja sampe nangis. Kaien yang melihat hanya bingung

'Nih anak bedua kenapa lagi?'kata Kaien bingung

"Nah,mari kita mulai pelaja-"

"Maaf Pak Aizen anda di cari istri tuh,"kata Pak Ukitake

"Baik sebentar ya,"Lalu Aizen keluar

Hisagi dan Kusaka langsung ketawa ngakak

"Woi,lo bedua kenapa lagi?"tanya Kaien

"Kusa ada apa?"tanya Hitsu bingung

"Hahaha,gak ini si Hisa ada-ada aja,"kata Kusaka yang masih ketawa

"Napa jadi nyalahin gw kan gw cuma bilang mungkin,"kata Hisagi

"Ya elo sih,hayalan lo itu berlebihan,"kata Kusaka yang masih ketawa

"Elonya juga yang ngayalin makin berlebihan,"kata Hisagi yang masih ketawa

"Woi!maksud lo bedua apaan sih?"kata Ichigo yang bingung

"Gini,tadi alasan Pak Aizen keramas di skull kan katanya karena lupa bayar uang Pln,"kata Hisagi yang masih ketawa

"Lo cerita jangan sambil ketawa gitu napa! Serius dong!"kata Kaien

"Hh iya,jadi kalau misalnya Pak Aizen lupa bayar uang PLN pasti dicincang tuh,"

"Eh,emang kenapa?"tanya Kaien cengo

"Aduh Kai,lo tau kan Istri pak Aizen itu siapa?"

"Tau buk Harribel kan?"

"Nah,karena itu jadi ya lo ngerti sendiri kan?"kata Hisagi

"Hhh makin gak ngerti gw dimana letak humornya?"kata Kaien yang makin bingung

"Itu Bu harribel kan,kayak ratu elisabeth. Bisa-bisa Pak Aizen di smack tuh,"kata Kusaka yang masih ketawa

"Maksudnya?"kata semua makin bingung

"Aduh,lo liat aja deh,keluar sendiri,"kata Hisagi

Semua pun langsung ngintip keluar dan Jaw drop. Bagaimana tidak,Wc benar-benar rami,seperti tempat antrian loket penjualan tiket bus saat mudik.

"Hei.. Kalian tidak belajar?"tegur pak Byakuya guru Mat

"Ano,Pak Bya,itu loh Pak Aizen tadi keluar,"kata Kaien

"Lalu Kalian merhatiin apa diluar?"tanya Byakuya

"Itu Pak,nonton berita tentang penjualan tiket mudik,"kata Hisagi yang dah ikutan nimbrung

"Bukanya sekarang udah lewat musim mudik?"kata Byakuya bingung

"Siapa bilang, liat,"kata Kusaka melihat antrian yang sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa t panjang itu. Byakuya langsung cengo.

Hisagi,Ichigo,dan Kusaka udah ketawa ngakak melihat Pak Aizen yang dijewer Istrinya karena lupa bayar uang PLN. Byakuya hanya geleng-geleng lalu pergi.

Lalu jadilah sekarang kelas ini seperti taman bermain. Ada yang main monopoli,ada yang main ular tangga,ada yang mainLaptop,ada yang Chattingan,ada yang baca novel,baca komik,baca Fanfic,Main kartu remi,dan sebagainya.

Seperti yang dilakukan oleh Hisagi,Kaien,Ichigo,Renji,Kusaka dan Ggio,mereka lagi asik main kartu setan. Dan entah bagaimana Renji selalu kalah,sehingga Mukanya udah seperti pocong bangkit dari kubur.

"Hisagi-kun,"

"Eh,Ruki ada apa?"

"Ada yang mau gw omongin,"

"Oke deh,ayo,"

"Cieh.. Cieh.. Ngomongin apa seh.. "sorak Kusaka

"Diam lo tikus got!"kata Hisagi lalu keluar bareng Ruki

"Ada apa neh?"tanya Hisagi

"Ingat gak hari ini hari apa?"tanya Rukia

"Hari sabtu kan,alias ultahnya si Inu ya gak?"kata Hisagi nyengir

"Tepat,jadi itu dia jadi gw,dan Kiyo udah niat mau ngasih Surprise,"kata Rukia

"Wah,menarik tuh,lalu?"tanya Hisagi

"Makanya gw minta tolong,sama lo untuk ngajak Kaien,"kata Rukia

"Hm.. oke deh,gw ada ide. Tolong panggil Kiyo ke sini,"kata Hisagi

Lalu Rukia kembali ke kelas dan memanggil Kiyone.

"Eh,ada apa?"

"Jadi gini,tolong aja lo yang ngajak Kaien,"kata Hisagi

"Eh,"

"Tenang aja,kalau sama gw dia malah makin curiga. Kalau sama elo kan nggak,karena lo pacarnya,"kata Hisagi

"Oke,deh."

"Nah,Ruki,jadi lo ajak aja si Tatsu,Rangiku,Hinamori,SoiFon dan Inoue untuk bantu bikin surprise. Jadi gini kita bareng aja ngasih Surprisenya,gw udah diskusi kemarin sama Kusaka,Ichigo,Ggio,dan Kira dan mereka setuju."kata Hisagi

"Emang gimana sih Surprisenya?"tanya Rukia penasaran

"Liat aja nanti,pulang sekolah lo langsung aja ke rumah gw,"kata Hisagi

"Oke deh."

* * *

Saat Pulang Sekolah

"Kai,"

"Eh,Kiyo?ada apa?"tanya Kaien

"Bisa temanin aku gak?"tanya Kiyone

"Bisa,ayo,"kata Kaien

"SO SWEET!"Sorak Kusaka dan Ichigo

"Selamat bersenang-senang bro!"Sorak Hisagi dan Ggio

Setelah mereka keluar,mereka langsung pulang ke rumah.

Saat Rukia dan yang lainya datang merek hanya kaget karena markas Ma sudah disulap jadi tempat pesta.

"Gila keren,"kata Tatsuki

"Eh,udah pada datang,"kata Kusaka nyengir

"Ya baru aja kog,"kata Tatsuki

Lalu mereka pun bekerja sama untuk membuat rancangan ruangan tersebut. Dan ahirnya jadilah,ruangan tersebut yang telah di dekorasi macam-macam dari Chappy(udah tau kan ide siapa?),sampe ke pohon natal(lah kog malah pohon natal?natal kan masih lama?)

Dan penuh lampu-lampu,tapi kali ini tidak ada korban,karena Kusaka bakal di hajar Hisagi dan Ggio kalau sembarangan colok-colok lagi(Ingat di fanfic Jungle party!). Semuanya telah beres,termasuk Kue ultah. Lalu mereka menunggu ke pulangan Kaien dan Kiyone.

Pada pukul 3 ahirnya mereka datang juga. Saat masuk suasana rumah benar-benar tak ada orang satupun.

"Loh,pada kemana ya?"tanya Kaien bingung

"Gak tau juga,"kata Kiyone

"Loh,Hisa?!"Kaien segera menghampiri kembaranya yang tergeletak di lantai dan bersimbah darah

"His,lo kenapa His?"tanya Kaien cengo

"Kai... tolongin Ruki... "Hisagi kembali pingsan

"His! Aduh ada apa ini?"kata Kaien cengo

"Kai,Kusa.. "kata Kiyone yang kaget melihat Kusaka yang tergeletak di lantai

"Astaga Kusa!lo kenapa?"kata Kaien kaget saat melihat Kusaka yang bersimbah darah,dan pisau menancap di perutnya.

"Kai-nii.. sorry.. "kata Kusaka lalu pingsan

"Kusa,Kusa!Aduh ada apa ini?!"kata Kaien kaget

"Lo pulang juga Kai!"kata seseorang bertopeng

"Siapa lo!"kata Kaien

"Lo gak kan ingat sama gw! Gara-gara lo,gw harus kehilangan semuanya! kali ini gw bakal bikin lo ngerasain hal itu!"kata orang itu sambil memegang pedang katana

'Siapa dia sebenarnya?Dan apa maunya?!'kata Kaien bingung

"Kai,pergi dari sini.. "

"Ichi... "

"Wah,kayaknya ada yang masih hidup ya,baiklah!"orang itu menebaskan katananya dan Ichigo langsung terkapar dan bersimbah darah.

"Ichi!"

"Kai,ayo pergi!"kata Kiyone narik Kaien

Lalu mereka pun kabur

"Jangan harap lo bisa kabur!"kata orang itu

"Kak!Sini,"

"Ruki?"

"Cepetan!"

"Iya,"

Lalu mereka masuk ke kamar Hisagi.

"Ada pa ini Ruki?"kata Kaien kaget

"Gw juga gak tau,Kak. Padahal kami pada awalnya hanya mendekorasi ruang tamu untuk ngerayain ultah kakak. Tapi tiba-tiba orang itu muncul dan ia membunuh semuanya,"kata Rukia takut

"Siapa dia sebenarnya Ruki?"tanya Kaien

"Aku gak tau,dia nyari kakak,dan Hisagi yang dihabisi karena mirip dengan kakak,"kata Rukia

"Astaga!ada apa ini sebenarnya!"kata Kaien frustasi

"Jadi yang lain kemana?"

"Semua meninggal,mayatnya berserakan di ruang tamu,hanya aku yang berhasil selamat itupun karena Hisagi-kun yang nolongin,"kata Rukia

"Sial!Seandainya gw pulang lebih awal!"gerutu Kaien

"Kai,maafin gw,"kata Kiyone

"Udah,ini bukan salah lo,"kata Kaien

"Tapi bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini?"kata Rukia

"Hmmm,o ya Kalau gak salah Hisagi punya pedang katana deh,"kata Kaien lalu membongkar lemari Hisag,dan menemukan pedang katana.

"Baiklah,gw akan nyelesain semuanya,lo bedua tunggu disini,"kata Kaien

"Tapi.."

"Udah,tenang aja,gw akan baik-baik saja,"kata Kaien lalu keluar

"Ruki?Lelucon apa ini?"tanya Kiyone

"Gw gak tau,Serius ini di luar Rencana,"kata Rukia

"Mudah-mudahan Kaien baik-baik saja,"kata Kiyone

Tok..Tok..

"Siapa?"

"Ini gw,Hisa,"

"Loh,Hisa. Astaga lo masih hidup?!Aduh,gw hawatir,"kata Rukia memeluk hisagi erat

"Sorry,bikin lo hawatir,ini sebenarnya rencana gw sama Kusa,"kata Hisagi nyengir

"Apa!dasar,lo mau bikin kami sakit jantung!"kata Kiyone kesal

"Sorry,sorry,Ruki masa lo gak tau?Kan udah gw minta tolong Tatsuki kasih tau,"kata Hisagi bingung

"Eh,gw lupa lihat Hp,"kata Rukia

"Dasar,ya udah ayo,ke bawah!"kata Hisagi sambil mengambil Jubah hitam dan sebuah topeng yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya kecuali mulut dan hidung. Lalu mengambil sebuah pedang katana.

"Loh,Untuk apa?"

"Hisagi-kun jangan bercanda!"kata Rukia keki

"Jadi lo pikir gw becanda,"kata Orang itu menggores tangan Rukia

"Hisagi!Apa-apaan ini!"

"Gw bukan Hisagi,tuh orang kan udah lama mati!Jadi lo bedua bakal gw jadiin sandera untuk ngebunuh Kaien,"kata orang itu

"Sial!Lepasin!"Sorak mereka

Sementara itu di ruang tamu

"Keluar lo!"maki Kaien

"Lo datang juga Kaien Shiba,"kata orang itu tersenyum,ia menggunakan jubah hitam dan pedang katana di tangan kirinya.

"Siapa lo!dan apa mau lo?!"

'Ini perasaan gw atau dia emang beda dengan yang tadi? Berapa orang sih sebenarnya?'kata Kaien dalam hati

"Gw bakal ngebunuh lo!"kata orang itu mengacunkan katananya

"Jangan harap!"kata Kaien

Lalu terjadilah pertarungan yang sengit. Namun Kaien terdesak.

"Kaien! "

"Kai-nii!"

"Loh,Ruki?Kiyo? Lepasin mereka?!"teriak Kaien

"Heh,jangan harap!"kata orang beropeng yang tadi .

"Baiklah,Sayonara Shiba Kaien!"kata orang itu tersenyum licik dan mengacungkan katananya dan..

"Tanjoubi Omedetei!Kai,"kata orang itu membuka topengnya

"Loh,Hisa?bukanya lo.."

"Jadi lo nyuruh gw Koid?Atau lo bener-bener mau gw tebas?"kata Hisagi nyengir

"Sialan lo His!"kata Kaien menghela nafas.

"Tanjoubi Omedetei!"Sorak semuanya

"Semuanya.. "

"Dasar,gitu aja takut,payah lo!"kata Tatsuki membuka topengnya

"Sialan lo His!Tatsu! Lo bedua mau bikin gw mati karena penyakit jantung!"kata Kaien kesal

"Kalo koid tinggal kubur,"kata Tatsuki enteng

"Sorry,Kai. Gw gak maksud untuk itu. Sorry gw bener-bener minta maaf,"kata Hisagi

"Dasar,ya udah. Thanks ya,His. Lo the best deh,"kata Kaien memeluk Hisagi.

"Ayo,tiup lilinya,dan make a wish,"kata Kiyone dan Rukia

"Iya,"

"YEY!"

Setelah itu acara pun berahir. Kaien masuk ke kamarnya dan menghela nafas.

'Hhh syukurlah,gila gw bener-bener kaget. Dasar Hisa bener-bener dah.'kata Kaien dalam hati

"Kai.. "

"Eh,His,masuk aja,"

"Sorry,gw masih merasa bersalah,"kata Hisagi

"Udah,gak apa-apa His. Gw hanya bersyukur kalau semuanya baik-baik saja,"kata Kaien tersenyum

"Kai,HBD ya,nih kado buat lo,"kata Hisagi sambil menyerahkan kado tersebut

"Eh,iya makasih,His."kata Kaien membuka kado tersebut. Ia langsung kaget karena isinya sebuah Jaket,celana Jeans,Accecoris,dan topi cap hitam serta sepatu skets hitam.

"Gila!thanks ya His,Aduh makasih banyak!"kata Kaien memeluk hisagi

"Iya sama-sama Kai,"kata Hisagi tersenyum

* * *

**~Fin~**

* * *

"Yey!Selesai juga nih fic gaje,abal,dan aneh ini,"kata Hikary

"Sialan lo!Author!"kata Kaien keki

"Sorry, HBD ya,nih kado untuk lo,"kata Hikary nyengir

"Apaan neh?Hwa!buset!"kata Kaien melempar kotak tersebut lalu mendeathglare ke Hikary

"Ada apa Kai?"tanya Hisagi bingung

"Nih author sialan!Malah ngasih tikus!"kata Kaien protes

"Ah,elo gitu aja ngambek,Gw kan becanda. Nih yang ini serius deh,"kata Hikary sambil menyerahkan sebuah kado.

"Wah!makasih Thor!"kata Kaien karena mendapat sebuah Sweater dan sepatu roda

"Sama-sama,Bagi readers yang mau ngucapin dan ngirim Kado untuk Kaien di persilahkan,"kata Hikary

"Btw His,gimana caranya lo tadi kan pas gw masuk pura-pura pingsan. Lalu orang itu siapa?"tanya Kaien

"Maksud lo gw?"kata orang itu membuka topengnya dan-

"Tatsu!"kata Kaien cengo

"Hehehe kaget ya?"kata Tatsuki terkekeh

"Banget bego!"gerutu Kaien

"Hehehe sorry deh,"kata Tatsuki

"Tatsu,lo nebasnya beneran ya!kalau gw koid gimana?"gerutu Ichigo yang benar-benar terluka

"Derita lo!"kata Tatsuki

"Minna! Mind to Read and Review?"kata hisagi

"Ingat bagi yang silent readers bakal saya cincang dengan Nejibana!"kata Kaien

"Kai,kog lo malah ngancam?"kata hikary cengo

"Gimana nggak gw benci silent readers!"kata Kaien

"OKE!MINNA READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!"kata semuanya


End file.
